


The End of Magnus Lightwood-Bane

by alexthenerdlord



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 13 when I thought everything had to be edgy, Angst, Anyways, Blood, Character Death, M/M, but I wrote it at the tender age of like, hense the needless angst, in other words this isn't a very good fic, literally the only reason I keep this up is because I like seeing how far my writing has come, slightly graphic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthenerdlord/pseuds/alexthenerdlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood should have died before Magnus Bane did. He was mortal; Magnus was not. It made sense.<br/>It did not, however, make sense to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Magnus Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo I'm reposting this with a couple edits!  
> So I had the idea a while back "hey what if in an OTP the immortal one dies in the mortal ones arms??"  
> This is the result.

It came from nowhere. Neither of them had seen it, none of their friends, either. Nonetheless, the silver throwing knife, likely crafted for werewolf hunting, whisked past others. It found a sheath in Magnus Lightwood-Bane. 

 

Magnus collapsed. Alec barely reached the warlock before he hit the ground.    
"No no no no no no please," Alec muttered as his cat-eyed lover sputtered up blood.   
"We were supposed to have so much more time please no Magnus please." Alec cried.   
Magnus attempted to chuckle and saying, "Well, you're telling me, Alexander."   
Alec shushed him, telling Magnus that he shouldn't be speaking, saving his strength.   
Magnus knew then he was dying. After all, how else would he be seeing all of them?

 

Will. Charlotte. Edmund. Ragnor. Hell, even Raphael showed up. Magnus chuckled.    
"Heh, how've you been....you crabby little boy?" He imaged Raphael would've been furrowing his brow at this, likely retorting with some sort of insult to Magnus. However, Magnus's cat eyes were focused on someone else. Someone behind Raphael, behind everyone.     
  


It was his mother. Not that he remembered what she looked like. She died when he was just a baby. But he recognized her from the pictures around his childhood home. He didn't want to remember; he'd always hated his childhood. His mother made her way past Magnus's dead friends. Meanwhile, Alec was trying to get his attention. Poor thing must've been freaking out. But still, Magnus was memorized by his mother, the woman who bore him. The woman who killed herself after she discovered what her son was.   
  


Magnus was squirming away at this point. Sadly, this was not wise course of action, considering the blade sticking out of his upper abdomen.  He did not want to see this woman. This terrible person. The woman who abandoned him. Alas, Alec's grip was too strong. He didn't want to let go of his husband, both physically and metaphorically.    
"Magnus?" Alec questioned.   
Try as he did, Magnus's mother made her way towards her son, and sat by him. She, just as her son and son-in-law, was crying.    
  


In a tongue Magnus had not heard in a very, very long time, she said, ".....I am sorry....my son....I was....I was so very scared....and I..." Magnus refused to listen to her, though. He did not want her apologizes. Not now, at least. Not when they would soon have an eternity to talk. Right now, he had mere minutes to talk to the man that he loved. Who he loved more than anything.    
He had only a few moments to talk to Alec Lightwood.   
  


"Alexander.....we.....I think we....know....I'm....I'm..."   
"Magnus no, no we're going to get you out of this we," Alec choked, "We'll call Catrina, yeah? You're always saying she's great at healing spells. I'm sure she can-"   
"Alexander.....Lightwood.....Promise me something...."   
Alec froze. He nodded. He still didn't want to believe this was happening. It must be a dream, had to be, maybe a dream demon was plaguing him and-   
"Promise me....you'll....that you'll get out....of here...alive...."   
  


"Magnus we'll-"

“S-someone has to take care of the kids...Rafe and Max, they need at least one dad alive…”

Magnus, I-”

“Don’t forget that Max just learned how to make Portals….he, he might try to cause mayhem with those….”

“Magnus if you would just-”

“And Rafe….Rafael is still so quiet...He, he needs someone…..that he knows he can always go to for help….Make sure you’re that, that p-person.”

“Magnus, if you would just  _ listen _ ,” Alec insisted. He was  _ not _ about to let his husband die like this. “We’ll get you out of this-”   
"PROMISE ME," Magnus attempted to yell. This simply caused Magnus to cough up more blood, resulting in Alec holding him even tighter than before.

“Promise….promise that you...you’ll get out of this...a-and that you, you don’t just lock yourself away in that sadness that follows.”   It was only then that Alec noticed that the warlock was crying. He knew and had accepted his fate, before even Alec had.

“I-I’ve seen it happen before….Tessa, she, she just couldn’t deal with Will dying, she just locked herself away for so long…” Alec didn’t know too well who Magnus was speaking of; he had only heard stories about Will, and had met Tessa Gray once or twice. But the look on Magnus’s face, his hard, rushed breathing, proof that he was struggling to stay conscious, this told Alec that these words were important, that Alec should be listening and heed these words.

“S-so many people care about you…...Don’t...Don’t do that to them….to  _ you _ , Alec….I don’t wish that for you….S-so please, Alec, please……”” Alec was trying to understand what his husband was saying to him, but the warlock was slipping in and out of languages, switching from his native tongue to English at random. But there was one sentence that Alec understood very clearly. 

“Promise me.”   
"I...I promise. Magnus?" Alec asked.   
Magnus made a 'hm' sound. He was fading fast, and Alec didn't have much time to say it.   
"I...I love you...a lot....More than I love anyone….M-Maybe even more than I love Jace….As, y’know,  _ parabatai _ ….But I-I love you so damn much….. You know that right?"   
Magnus made a sharp inhale, supposedly a laugh.    
"Of course....you dork....I...love….you...Alexan-" 

And that was the end of Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

There was silence around the two men, something that made the noise of battle nonexistent, a silence that would remain with Alec for the rest of his days. The silence was ripped apart by a scream, louder than anything that had ever come from the still breathing man.   
And that was the end of Alexander Lightwood-Bane's heart.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I might be adding even MORE detail to this at some point. Y'know, add some actual background story to it? But I'm indecisive, so if you liked it, leave a comment (or at the very least some Kudos), and lemme know if you'd like some more of this! Maybe there'll be a prologue, maybe an epilogue, or hell, why not both! Leave a comment, and we'll find out!


End file.
